In Another Life
by nerdyninjaunicorn
Summary: What if Ronald "Ron" Weasley were Veronique "Ronnie" Weasley, and Hermione Granger were Hermes Granger? How would their story be the same, and how would it be different? AU. A take on our favorite Romione moments, with their genders swapped. Rated T because even if Ron was a girl, he'd still say "Bloody hell!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, welcome to my new story! I admit, I'm not a huge fan of gender swap fics, but I saw this amazing gender swap fan art on Tumblr, and was inspired. I saw some other pictures, and one of them was the gender swapped Golden Trio, with female!Ron hugging male!Hermione, which got me thinking...how wpuld the classic moments of Romione been like if their genders had been swapped? I know that if I were a guy, I'd act a lot different in certain situations. So, enough with that, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I can't think of anything witty to say. Sue me. **

**::**

"I mean, she's not even pretty!"

Hazel rolled her eyes as Ronnie continued to chatter on "Just because she plays Quiditch for a living and is still in school ultimately makes her more desirable than ANYONE else!"

The fourteen year old girls were walking to the Great Hall, where Hazel was hoping to get a date for the Yule Ball, and maybe even one for Ronnie, but dhe eas having her doubts.

"Look, I hate to be rude, Ronnie, but you're obviously just jealous that you don't have a date yet. Seeing anyone remotely attractive has been taken, we can't turn our nose up to anyone, like you did with Edward Midgeon."

Ronnie groaned "Yes, yes, I know, but his acne was REALLY bad! You don't need bring it up every four seconds! Lord knows I've heard it from Hermes already! Did I tell you what an utter ARSE he was to me after I got rejected by Francois Delacour! He told me I deserved it! The nerve of him! Ugh!" Ronnie exclaimed loudly. Hazel sighed.

"Ronnie, just talk with Dena and Sally once you get to the table, and I'll find us dates. Just so you realize, you aren't the only one who's been rejected." Hazel stared at her hands. Ronnie clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my God, I'm so stupid and selfish and insensitive, going on and on about my problems, I totally forgot!" Ronnie hugged her friend tightly, all but constricting Hazel.

When she finally released, Hazel said "Its no big deal, really. He said he was sorry. I just wish I knew who he was going with."

"So you could slit her throat?"

"No!" Hazel cried out in horror, "Besides, I'm the Girl who Lived, I don't have time for that!"

The girls had reached the Great Hall by this point and Hazel whispered "I'm going to ask Panini Patil. I'll see if you can go with Liam." Ronnie nodded. Liam wasn't half bad.

Ronnie sat down next to Dena Thomas. Out of the corner of her eye, and lanky, bushy haired boy jumped up from his spot and ran over her way. She gritted her teeth and her hands clenched into fists. She didn't have time for Hermes right now

After haughtily demanding poor Natalie Longbottom moved from her spot, Hermes said "I've been waiting for you."

Ronnie didn't look up and instead looked at the mashed potatoes, and scooped them onto her plate "Why? So you can brag about how you've got an older date _again_?"

"No," Hermes said pointedly "So I could see if you've learned your lesson."

"What is it with school and you? Everything must be a lesson, and there must be extra credit on every damn assignment Snape assigns, even though he clearly stated twelve times that 'There is no extra credit, Mr. Granger'." Ronnir mimicked the Potions Master's drone.

Hermes rolled his eyes "Ha, ha, ha. Now, back to the subject at hand, yoy do realize that I am, in fact, a boy who can get a date?"

"For the last time, Hermes, I never said you couldn't! I just stated that you were, in fact, a boy!"

"How many years did it take for you to come to that conclusion?" Hermes asked, almost s if Ronnie were a small child.

"You arse." She grabbed her fork and stabbed a piece of chicken forcefully.

"It's dead."

"Shut up," Ronnie quipped, shoving into her mouth.

"Hey, Ronnie, great news!" Hazel scooted into the seat beside Ronnie "Panini accepted, and you've got a date with Padmesh Patil, the one in Ravenclaw."

"Wonderful," she said with a grin to Hazel. She turned to Hermes "See?"

"I still got a date before you."

She narrowed her eyes "Bugger off."

Hazel groaned.

::

**A/N: These won't follow any necessary order, and they are AU in a sense. I figured a male Hermione would be cockier, and female Ron would talk frequently. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: My queen, J.K. Rowling, owns Harry Potter.**

_Bloody show off,_ Ronnie Weasley though bitterly as Hermes Granger raised his hand for umpteenth time. The more Ronnie saw of this boy, the less she liked. It seemed as though all he ever did was raise his hand heavenwards (and sharply at that) to rub it into evrrybody else's nose about how smart he was. And whenever he answered correctly, a smug, condescending smile began to form upon his face.

Not that Ronnie ever planned to ever mention it, but part of the reason she disliked the boy so was because she thought he was...cute. Not drop dead gorgeous, but he was cute. Sure, his hair was rather bushy and sure he had large front teeth, but he had a certain charm about him that almost made him likable. Then, he'd open that enormous trap of his, and any pleasant thought would vanish in an instant.

To Ronnie, that just wasn't fair. How could someone so cute, yet have a monstrosity of a personality?

For instance, as Ronnie attempted to levitate a feather, that pompous voice said in a know-it-all tone "You're doing it wrong."

Ronnie's head snapped up, causing some her red hair to fly. "Pardon?"

"You're saying it wrong," Hermes explained gently, sensing Ronnie was irritated. "It's Wingardium LeviOsa, not Wingardium LevioSA. Pronounce the gar nice and long."

Ronnie was unimpressed "Prove it. Show me I'm wrong. You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

Sighing, Hermes said "Not particularly, no, but if you insist..." he held up his wand and waved it at the feather "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather hovered in midair, and Professor Flitwick excalimed "Well done, Mr. Granger!"

Smiling in satisfaction, Hermes leaned back in his seat, smiling contentedly . Ronnie held back a groan.

::

After a rough day in Transfiguration, Ronnie desired nothing more than to complain about the boy she was forced to sit by.

"Hermes Granger is so annoying!" She exclaimed as soon as she joined Hazel, who had been chatting with Natalie in the hallway.

"What'd he do?" Hazel asked.

"Oh, you saw him!" Ronnie rolled her eyes, and mimicked the brown haired boy who, little to her knowledge, happened to be behind her. "Ooh, pick me, pick me! No wonder he has no friends.

The facial expression Hermes was wearing would lead one to think Ronnie had slapped him. In the whole scheme of things, he felt as if she had.

Memories from Hermes past at his Muggle school resurfaced. Being slammed into lockers. Mocked by bullies. Taunted. Being called a nerd and a freak daily.

_No,_ Hermes thought, _not here. Not when my life finally makes sense and I'm in a place where I belong. I refuse to deal with it here. No stupid jerk like Veronique Weasley will put me down. _

Hands trembling with rage, shock, and anger, Hermes stormed off, shoes hitting the floor quickly and loudly. He made a note brush past Ronnie, shoving into her slightly.

As Ronnie gaped, Hazel said in a low voice "I think he heard you."

**A/N: Here's another chapter for all of y'all! Also (because I didn't clarify this at the beginning), I am keeping the genders of the adults the same, like staff and parents. Some student's genders may not change (like Oliver Wood's) just so we won't have an overwhelming amount of women on the Quidditch teams. **

**Another thing; I always wondered how Hermione was treated at her old school, so that's why I threw in that. **

**Feel free to leave a review, guys. I also do not mind CC. Just don't flame me, kay? Otherwise, we may have a few issues *grins evilly* but no pressure, right?**


End file.
